


Galactic

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr - Kaidan decides it's time Shepard stops paying attention to the Galactic Map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galactic

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_** \- Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3 is not my property, but is the property of Bioware and the writers who created them. It is not the intention of this fan fiction author to participate in financial gain through this story. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> BNA: galaxy map porn  
> Shiva: oh?  
> BNA: shepard is all trying to figure out a destination, meanwhile, kaidan is consumed with lust  
> Shiva: Done.

Kaidan stepped off the elevator onto the CIC, his eyes falling on Shepard as she leaned over to eye the galaxy map with a slight frown. He pursed his lips in thought, her perfect round rump inviting his stare as she shifted from one foot to the next and crossed her arms.

He could see it in his mind's eye, the way her breasts pulled up when she nestled her arms under them, the nipples tightening in reaction to the material rubbing across them - no one could see it of course, she kept that hoodie zipped up tight but _he knew_.

He'd witnessed it, and pointed it out to her earlier before she came down here to answer a distress call. She'd only grinned at him - her eyes turn that deeper colour that always told him she wanted him - pressed her palms against the nubs to make them perk out even more, lifted a brow and bit her lower lip in a tease she would regret later. That was hours ago though, she was back on the ship and had delayed her return to the Captain's Quarters. He was usually a very patient man but they'd been blowing each other off lately, too busy to do anything else but collapse in a heap of tangled, bone weary limbs and maybe a half forgotten kiss.

He stalked her slowly, his eyes heavy on her back side, his fingers almost twitched with want as lust ignited him. He wanted her, immediately. There was plenty of down time until the next destination and he would be damned if they were to disregard their needs a moment later.

"Shepard."

It was barely a warning - she felt the high hum of his biotics static against her own, its energy licking across her skin and straight to her groin. She looked over her shoulder and found him mere inches behind her, his breath tickling her ear and she barely suppressed a shiver when his index travelled down the length of her spine in a slow pattern that followed the curves of her body.

" _Shepard._ " He whispered again this time it had an edge that made her gasp as he moved himself flush against her back, his clothed erection noticeable against her ass. His hand slipped over the curve of the strong muscle that twitched in response, his lips pressed against her neck, his teeth nipped the protruding bone there and she could feel his lips pull back in a mischievous grin when she took in a sharp breath. His other hand curled around her abdomen, a fluttering touch that made her ache with need - her eyes closed despite the warning in her head screaming _you're on the CIC_ , _the crew!_

His lips lingered like a promise against her skin, his tongue flickered to draw goosebumps and elicited the smallest moan from his lover as she arched her back. Shepard uncrossed her arms, grabbed the bar in front of her and tightened her grip until the knuckles were white when Kaidan rolled his hips ever so slowly against her.

_Oh, maker._

"Kaidan," she hissed at him, trying to avoid drawing the skeleton crew's attention, "what are you doing?" She could sense Traynor's nervous gaze on them and her awkward hasty retreat when Kaidan looked briefly towards the young woman and shot her a look that demanded she leave, immediately.

She obeyed, without a second thought and motioned the other crew member sitting at the console to her left to leave. He could hear whispers between the two

_Are they...?_

_I'm afraid so._

_In the middle of the Galactic map?_

_I... I don't even know what to think._

_That was hot. Did you see how-_

"You promised me," he replied softly, ignoring the fading conversation. His voice was grave with need while his fingers slipped under the edge of the hoodie and followed the line of her jeans to the button. He deftly made quick work of it, his biotics flaring ever so slightly to pull on the zipper. His lips kissed the length of her neck as a distraction while he slipped one hand the front of her pants and panties to touch the short curls at the apex of her thighs. Her folds slicked his touch, his lips pulled into a crooked grin that she couldn't see and he flicked his index with a _barely-there_ touch across her clit that sent a shiver of pleasure through her.

"I did no such thing," she whispered back, her teeth abused her lower lip, pulses of electricity seemed to come from the spot he lavished her with attention. He pressed his index against the bundle of nerves hard for a few seconds, her labia kissed his finger greedily while Shepard's back arched into him, her breath ragged for a moment as her mind tried to process the rapid pulses of pleasure that crawled under her skin.

She whimpered, another crew member made themselves scarce when they noticed the Major's fierce glare. Kaidan buried his face against her hair, his teeth nipping the flesh of her neck while his tongue licked the abused skin, tasting her.

"We've been teasing the shit out of each other for a week, Shepard." he murmured, the edge was back in his voice and his fingers were back to torturing her. Small flicks between the long strokes against her clit were disabling her ability to string a coherent thought together, she groaned as her muscles clenched hard against nothing.

She was unsatisfied, hungry with a greed that only he could fill.

She turned around, his hand awkwardly twisted inside her fatigues but she barely registered his wince, her hands tangled themselves in the curls of his hair, her lips crashed against his in a heated and desperate kiss that caught him off-guard. Her tongue plundered his mouth, flicking across his teeth before she found his tongue and twisted hers in a dance they were both familiar with.

She groaned into his mouth, her nostrils flaring with the breath she took in to take in his scent. He smelled like eezo, sweat and sex. His hands slipped up under her shirts, kneading the muscles of her back and she frowned, biting his lower lip until she could have sworn she tasted copper in her mouth.

"Fuck, Shepard." He pushed her back, their bodies still connected but there was an urgency that they hadn't allowed before. His hips collided with her, he gripped the edge of her pants and pulled them over her hips while she toed her boots off. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bracing herself as she pulled out one leg from her fallen pants and underwear. Kaidan groaned, lips pulled back in a hiss he couldn't bring himself to let out. His erection was throbbing painfully as he lifted Shepard off her feet, her ass on the ledge of the bar. She didn't waste any time, her thighs wrapping themselves around his hips.

He squeezed the curves of her butt and she rubbed herself against him, her wet folds seeking the head of his cock but she realised faintly with a frustrated growl that he was still severely overdressed.

"Alenko," she huffed between heavy breaths, his lips were everywhere, setting fires she couldn't cool - her skin ached with the need for him, "it's hard to keep-" another lick, a bite that sent a shiver through her sex.

"It's hard to keep what?" he rolled his hips again, the rough material of his fatigues rubbed mercilessly against her aching center.

"Shit," Shepard moaned loudly this time, the pulse of pleasure almost too intense - Kaidan tsked at her, his kiss ghosting her own lips while her head rolled back. His fingers slipped down against her wet entrance, one long digit entered her and she sighed, almost in relief.

It wasn't enough.

Her head snapped up, eyes ablaze with frustration.

"Kaidan, I swear to the Maker," her fingers pulled his hair slightly, enough to make him grin dangerously.

"Something you need, Commander?" his breath was hot against her lips, she could see his control faltering as she rolled her hips, her heat and wetness dampening his trousers.

"I need you to fuck me, Major." She grounded out, her jaw clenched tightly against her urge to moan. Her nails dug into his shoulder, the material bunching and pulling at his neck. His brow knitted together, his control wavering when her heels dug into his ass, pushing him closer as she began to hump him in a slow and delicious pace. His finger slid in and out, his palm rubbing the tight bundle between the folds that forced her to moan his name softly, like a promise between her lips.

He opened his eyes, watching her flushed face as her lips parted slightly, pleasure rolling across her delicate features. He was almost undone, his finger slipped out of her and she blinked at him, her disappointment evident but he didn't have time to explain anything.

He expertly undid the button of his pants, his erection sprung free as he pulled his fatigues down just enough to get it out. The soft head slid across her clit, Shepard gasped while Kaidan bit his lower lip at the sensation of her wetness coating him, his control was almost non-existent. Shepard pulled herself up, thighs high on his hips and he gripped her, nails dimpling half moons on her flesh before he sheathed himself deep inside her in one swift motion.

She cried out with pleasure, he groaned loudly in unison.

"Ah- damn it, Shepard." He didn't want to take his time and with the way his lover had started to move her hips, the muscles clenching against his cock, she didn't want it slow.

He couldn't deny her anything.

He pulled back just enough to slam into her, his ass muscles clenching with the force and drew a sharp cry from Shepard, he thrust into her with a hard punishing pace, her cries rising with each slam, her voice wavering with breathless _mores_ and _harder_. Kaidan's lips pulled back with the effort, the tight coil inside him was tense, winding to the point of no return. He slammed deeper into Shepard, her voice horse with need, her heels digging painfully into him but he didn't care - he needed to feel her tight around him, needed to feel her come undone under his touch.

"Ah, fuck!" His name fell from her lips, her back arched away from him and her muscles clamped down on him, quivering as the pleasure rippled through her. He thrust into her again, his own release teetering on an edge he had been seeking for days and with one more slam he _came_ , his body rigid with a blue energy that flared around them for a few seconds at the intensity of it all.

Shepard collapsed against him, boneless while Kaidan struggled to stay upright, his fingers stroking her back shakily while they both tried to comprehend exactly what just happened.

"Holy Hell, Kaidan."

"Yeah, to you too." He grinned. Shepard shook her head wondering how she was going to apologies to the crew for their... inappropriate behaviour but before she could even utter a word there was a streak of curses that exploded out of the cock pit.

"For fuck sakes, this is like the god damned airlock, Shepard." Joker's voice travelled down the hall, his anger amused both superior officers.

"Is this a usual mating ritual, Jeff?" EDI's question seemed to set Joker off even more.

"I can't fucking believe you assholes. I swear to the Maker, I am going to release this shit on the extranet if this happens again, you bastards. Fuck in your god damned cabin," the pilot spat out, pointing at his omnitool.

Kaidan shook his head when Shepard pushed him off, dislodging him from inside her as she pulled up her pants in a rush, trying to get to the cock pit, but Joker gave her the one finger salute before closing the door and locking it.

"Joker, I will break your legs if you do anything that fucking disgusting," she threatened.

"The fucking all over the ship is what is disgusting. Keep it in your pants, Shepard." he threatened back.

 _Juvenile, both of them_ \- Kaidan thought as a grin tugged at his lips. He pulled up behind Shepard, his fingers lacing with hers as she huffed indignantly at the door. She looked over her shoulder, her anger smoothing over almost immediately when she noticed his gorgeous smile.

"Ready for round two?" he asked her, she arched a brow inquisitively, "this time, in our bed," he answered her unspoken question, laughter lacing the words.

He didn't have to ask twice.


End file.
